Never Go Back on My Word
by Wishingonmy
Summary: Chibihyou was a determined little rascal, driven to break his mom out of "prison", and patiently awaiting the day his dad with reemerge grandly so they can be a family again. Poor kid. NaruHina fic. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.  just the nin-kids


He walked down the streets of the bustling village with his fingers laced behind his head. His steps were relaxed, confident ones. A wide grin couldn't help but escape his whiskered face. Of course, why wouldn't it? After all, he was going to visit his mother today.

The smells of delicious foods and wonderful incenses floated in the air around him; keeping mostly by their sources until drifting and clashing with other scents into a wonderful aroma of bliss. They were pretty good, but couldn't compare to his favorite of them all. The fragrance of fresh ramen wafted into his nose, standing out from all the rest.

Soon drops of saliva pitter-pattered onto the ground from his mouth. 'Boy does that smell good…' he thought longingly. The tangy beef flavored scent was so tantalizingly good it made his stomach growl. He slowed to a stop and clutched his stomach, pouting slightly. 'Maybe I _could_ eat some breakfast first…'

To his immediate left, he saw a simple, humble shop known for it's delicious ramen (his favorite). He reached out his arm before him and entered, moving aside a white flag that read: Ichiraku Ramen.

He walked into the booth-like shop. It was fairly simple, just a cooking area behind a counter, where all the magic happened. Fairly comfortable stools were placed neatly in a row before the counter, ready to welcome the next customer's behind. Something was different though. A few years back, it had a certain aura about it, a feel of familiarity and comfort, like you were among friends and always welcome. Now, it seemed darker, even with the newer lights, and gave you a kind of… sinking feeling in the pit of your heart.

A woman stood near the greasy stove, stirring some ramen. Her brown hair, holding a few strands or silver, was kept back with a bandana. She was slouching slightly, as if two heavy weights hung on her shoulders. It always seemed that way now. It was pretty depressing.

Hoping to lighten the place up, he plopped onto the stool, sporting his signature grin. "One bowl of beef ramen please!" he called enthusiastically. The woman's ear twitched and she perked up instantly. It was like life suddenly shot back into her.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Almost instantly, she spun on her heel to face him in over-excitement. The boy simply grinned.

His hand rubbed the back of his pale neck. "Heh, sorry. Think you got the wrong guy." he said. His grin only grew wider for having been confused with such a person.

The large smile of hope the woman had worn faltered slightly at the realization. Nonetheless, what was left behind was sweet, defining the crow's feet that developed near her eyes. She reached across the counter and ruffled the boy's raven hair.

"Beef Ramen coming up." She said. Her eyes always seemed to glitter when she saw him.

After a giddy chuckle, he sat expectantly, eyes shining with the image of beautiful ramen appearing before him in his mind. Soon enough, his imagination became reality. The steaming bowl of lovingly prepared noodles was set down and he split his chopsticks excitedly.

"Say, thanks!" He called, digging in.

He was halfway finished eating (or rather, wolfing it down) when he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey Chibihyou!" the other presence greeted. Another boy his age walked over and plopped next to the ramen stuffed child.

Chibihyou slurped in the waterfall of noodles that dangled from his mouth.

"Momoiro, how you doing?" he asked, revealing the mushy, beige substance he'd been chewing.

The boy winced. "I'm alright. I'd ask you the same, but ramen looks a lot better when it's not being masticated." He smirked with pity. "Really, you eat like a pig." Chibihyou quickly swallowed his food with a frown.

"Well at least my hair isn't a girl's color!" he defended. His index finger jutted out at his friends pink locks. It was short, shorter than Chibihyou's but had a bush of bangs that left strands hanging over his onix eyes.

"Shut up Whiskers!" Momoiro pouted as he whacked his friend's finger away. His response was a wide grin and a chuckle.

Turning back to the counter, he reached into his sweater pocket and rummaged for money. He came up with a few dollars and some coins; just enough. He smiled.

"Thanks a bunch!" he called.

"No problem!" came the woman's voice from deeper in the booth.

As he slipped off of his seat, he noticed Momoiro fixated on something behind him. Following his gaze curiously, he saw the picture of an old man. The previous owner, he thought. He bowed his head slightly in a moment of silence, and Momoiro did the same.

They left the shop and walked together for a little while. Chibihyou resumed his state of walking and Momoiro walked by his side with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah, Chibi, we were gonna go meet up with Unari and this other Nara kid to train. Wanna come?"

"Nah." He replied and smiled softly. "I kinda gotta be someplace."

Momoiro's face slid into a frown. "They're not gonna let you in, man, get it in your head." He said in concern and sighed. He knew he was gonna try again anyway. "See you later." He walked away, to the training grounds, Chibihyou figured.

"I'll meet you tomorrow! Don't doubt it!" he called.

Alone again, he turned and made his way to his destination as well. He let out a confident sigh. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, the village was at peace. Today would be the day. He knew it.

Soon the booths at his left became trees and the brown dirt road into breen fields. He saw his friends running around clumsily from that Unari girl, her dog following close behind. They looked like they were having fun, but Chibihyou wasn't risky like them. He knew she was chock-full of cooties ready to infect. He shuddered at the thought. Then he saw the Nara kid's multi-pony-tailed mother. She was sitting in the shade of the trees, smiling at the childish scene. He tried to remember the last time he saw his mother. He knew he made it to see her once before. He had a little help from some guy with freakishly long, dazzingly silky hair. It was dark, but his eyes, pale like his own, showed determination, and fear. He always wondered why, but he knew that that guy would've gotten in a lot of trouble if he got caught.

He slowed his pace. The last he remembered was his mom's wide, tired eyes staring as the mean old men came and kicked him out of the mansion. Just the thought made him snuggle into his lavender sweater in pain. It wasn't his, but he was holding on to it until the guard men would let him return it to his mom.

_They will today. _He thought determinedly. At that thought, he found himself looking up at the large mansion where pale-eyed people stood sternly. He marched up to them and grinned.

"You there! Leave now." One of the men demanded.

"Hey, how about you get those poles out of your buts and let me in! I'm gonna see my mom today." he smiled proudly.

Next he knew, he was sitting on the pavement, his arms paralyzed. He grunted. The nerve of some people. In a flash he was up on his feet flailing his limp arms.

"You wait and see! I'm gonna steal my mom back! And when my dad finally gets out of the hospital, we'll be a family again! Don't doubt it!" he shouted. For some reason, at the mention of his dad, they hung their heads slightly with pained looks. He took it very lightly, like a simple sign of defeat, so he walked away proudly.

A block away from the training grounds, his arms now able to move, he spotted a poster. He grunted at the man in the poster. He wore a blue scarf, and had dark hair that defied gravity.

"You're just a fill-in Hokage." He mumbled, then smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when my dad gets out and takes back his spot."

He stuffed his hands smugly in his pockets, and pulled out a crumpled paper. He tossed it over his shoulder. "Won't be needing you anymore." He said, and walked on to meet his friends, because he never went back on his word.


End file.
